


one of these nights

by ohbyunchinita



Series: Angst and all that emotional stuff [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #RiseTaeTen2k16, Angst, Inspired by Titanic, M/M, based on one of these nights, for some unknown reason, it's not part of taeten moments, lol, or should i say taetenic, taeten - Freeform, tenyong, too lazy to tag nct members, unedited, what is with me and marriage these days, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: “Can you stay with me? Just for a minute?” Taeyong pleaded, his chin sitting atop of his knees. His eyes are brimming with tears but he held them back.Ten smiled sadly at him. “You know I can’t,” he replied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like four to six hours straight i dont even fucking know i am dead bye

A man sat by the sea, alone, letting the water hit his feet and soak the hem of his pants. He closed his eyes and inhaled the salty scent of the water. He felt a sense of comfort while sitting by the seashore. The melodious waves of the sea soothed his soul. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar setting sun. The scene used to frighten him because it reminded him of hauntingly beautiful memories. But, now, sunsets made him rather nostalgic. He accepted long ago that he can never forget everything that happened before, so he treated them as bittersweet memories rather than a terrifying experience.

 

“Can you stay with me? Just for a minute?” Taeyong pleaded, his chin sitting atop of his knees. His eyes are brimming with tears but he held them back.

 

Ten smiled sadly at him. “You know I can’t,” he replied.

 

“I’m sorry,” the older sobbed.

 

The boy beside him caressed his cheek. His hands are ice cold but to Taeyong, it’s home. It’s his safe place. He nuzzled on the hand holding his cheek, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall.

 

 

__“I love you,” he whispered into the younger boy’s ear._ _

__

__“I love you, too, hyung,” Ten giggled._ _

__

__Taeyong hugged his lover’s waist tightly, never wanting to let go. He looked at the setting sun and felt the cold breeze brought by the changing season hit his skin. The yacht followed the waves of the salty sea, swaying from side to side. The swaying calmed him, the continuous blowing of the wind cooled his warm body, the sunset promised him a new tomorrow with Ten and the dull buzz from somewhere in the cabins comforted him, knowing that their friends are there with them._ _

__

__“It’s getting cold, do you want to head back to the party?” Taeyong asked Ten who had his eyes closed._ _

__

__The latter hummed. “Just a few more minutes,” he mumbled. “They won’t let us leave once we’re there.”_ _

__

__The older nodded against Ten’s shoulder. The rays of the sun made the ring on his lover’s finger twinkle beautifully and reminded him that they’ll spend the rest of their lives together. He held the Thai boy’s hand that’s resting on the cold railings, admiring the band that held so many promises._ _

__

__Then the younger suddenly raised both his arms. “Jack, I’m flying,” Ten exclaimed then laughed._ _

__

__Taeyong just chuckled at his cute antics. He buried his head on his fiance’s shoulder, inhaling his scent, then turned him slowly in his embrace. He kissed Ten’s forehead, then the tip of his nose and, finally, his lips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, the movements of their lips synchronized, their hands finding their way towards each other, their bodies moving closer and their eyes fluttering close. Their bodies moved as one just like their hearts that are beating as one. Taeyong’s tongue soon found itself in Ten’s mouth. They met halfway and caressed each other. Their tongues danced to the rhythm made by the waves and the howling wind. The older’s hands held his lover’s face and pulled him closer._ _

__

__

“I’m so sorry, Ten,” Taeyong apologized over and over again.

 

He opened his eyes slowly. Ten looked at him with the same adoration in his eyes. Nothing changed even after everything that happened. Taeyong could still feel the younger’s love for him. He can still smell the salty wind brought by the raging sea, feel the unstable swaying of the yacht and hear the booming thunder mixed with the loud tapping of the rain.

 

“It’s not your fault, Taeyongie,” the Thai boy comforted. “It was never your fault.”

 

Taeyong felt cold arms wrapping themselves around his crying figure. He can smell his lover’s familiar minty scent invading his senses. It’s comforting yet suffocating.

 

“Stop crying, love,” Ten whispered into his ear. “I love you.”

 

A pair of cold lips pecked Taeyong’s warm cheek. He reveled in the feeling. He’s always loved Ten’s kisses. The older’s hand landed on the other boy’s arm and held him there.

 

“Please,” he pleaded. He didn’t know why or what for but he wanted Ten to promise him something, anything.

 

 

__“Hey,” Johnny called to get the couple’s attention._ _

__

__Ten and Taeyong broke apart from their passionate kiss to look at their friend. They had contented smiles on their faces. Taeyong’s lips were swollen from Ten’s constant biting while Ten’s were red much like his face._ _

__

__“Sorry to break your make out session,” the Chicago boy said sheepishly. “But we, kind of, need you to be at the party because you’re the ones who got engaged so,” he explained sarcastically._ _

__

__Taeyong chuckled as Ten let out a boisterous laugh. The former hugged his fiance’s waist from behind once more. His lover’s warm hand was on his face, holding him close, while we they laughed at their sassy friend._ _

__

__“Yeah, we’ll be there in a sec,” Taeyong said in between intakes of breath._ _

__

__Johnny left after rolling his eyes at the annoyingly happy couple. Said couple stopped laughing and were catching their breaths. They didn’t know why Johnny’s sarcastic remark made them laugh so much but they’re happy so they aren’t complaining._ _

__

__“After you, Mr. Lee,” the older said jokingly after kissing the top of Ten’s head._ _

__

__“Please, after you, Mr. Lee,” the younger said, making Taeyong grin. “-chaiyapornkul,” he added then laughed._ _

__

__Taeyong pouted then shook his head because his fiance is quite a handful. They made their way to the cabins, hand in hand, where their friends were celebrating their engagement. The yacht ride started as a little getaway for all of them but, then, Taeyong got down on one knee in front of Ten and presented a black velvet box with a diamond ring in it. The latter’s brain malfunctioned for a moment, he sputtered random syllables before he gathered his wits and said yes. Their friends hollered and let out wolfish whistles as they kissed in front of everyone._ _

__

__A chorus of ‘congratulations’ erupted once again when the engaged couple made their entrance. Ten giggled while his other half just smiled silently beside him. Taeyong stared at the boy’s smiling face. He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have someone as special, talented, beautiful and loving as Ten. He’s done some things he’s not proud of when he was younger yet he still got the angel beside him. He thanks the heavens for giving him the love of his life._ _

__

__Ten looked at him fondly with a grin on his face. “Taeyong will become Mr. Leechaiyapornkul in a few months. Can you guys believe it?!” he exclaimed, making the others laugh at him and Taeyong grunt._ _

__

__“Oh, baby, you’re just so cute,” he cooed then pulled his lover in for a hug. “You’re gonna be Mr. Lee, soon. Enjoy being Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul while you can.”_ _

__

__Their friends howled in laughter as the couple bickered. But, really, who’s taking who’s surname doesn’t matter as long as they’re together. (Taeyong wouldn’t back down from a fight though.)_ _

__

__“I proposed to you so you should take my surname,” Taeyong protested._ _

__

__“Fine, then this engagement is off,” Ten retaliated. The older panicked when he started taking the ring off so he groaned in frustration._ _

__

__“Okay, I’ll take your surname,” Taeyong surrendered with a pout on his lips._ _

__

__Ten beamed and put the ring back on then kissed his lover’s pouting lips. Taeyong is a sucker for Ten._ _

__

__

A particularly hard wave approached and soaked Taeyong’s pants completely. He didn’t care about his wet pants or the cold creeping into his legs. He wanted to be in Ten’s embrace as long as he can, no matter how cold it is.

 

“I love you,” Taeyong confessed with his eyes closed and his lover’s arms still wrapped around him.

 

“I love you more than anything,” Ten responded. He kissed the older’s hand then rested his head on Taeyong’s warm shoulder.

 

They stayed silent as they stared at the sky painted with blue, orange, yellow and pink hues. They held each other’s hands tightly. Taeyong looked at his lover’s peaceful face.

 

Ten chuckled. “What?” he asked through a chuckle.

 

Taeyong shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just--- You’re still as beautiful as the day I met you,” he said sincerely, making the other laugh out loud.

 

“You’re still as smooth as ever, huh, Lee Taeyong,” he retorted.

 

The older smiled at the boy’s amused face. He loves seeing the love of his life happy and smiling like this. There’s nothing more fulfilling than seeing him smile. His lips stretched wide, cheeks flushed, eyes shaped like crescents, teeth showing and looking like an absolute cutie.

 

 

__“I can’t believe my best friend is getting married!” Doyoung squealed._ _

__

__“I thought Jaehyun’s your best friend?” Ten inquired, amused._ _

__

__The boy in front of him rolled his eyes, his gaze directed to a certain pale boy. “He’s a jackass” he said loudly so Jaehyun (who’s sitting right beside him) could hear. “So no. You’re my best friend.”_ _

__

__“Oh, boy,” Taeyong whispered into his fiance’s ear as Jaehyun glared at Doyoung but said nothing. The other boy chuckled but shushed him because their rabbit-like friend is rambling about what a jackass Jaehyun is while the latter scowled at him._ _

__

__“So when are you gonna have the wedding?” The excited boy asked._ _

__

__Ten and Taeyong looked at each other and shrugged. “I don’t know,” Ten started._ _

__

__“May 24,” the couple said at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised. They chuckled then shared a sweet kiss._ _

__

__“Aww, look at them, Jae!” Doyoung shrieked while hitting his supposed “jackass” best friend. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. (Everyone thinks they should start dating but they are oblivious to each other’s feelings.)_ _

__

__“So May 24?” Taeyong whispered against Ten’s lips._ _

__

__The latter nodded then kissed the corner of his lover’s lips, making Doyoung coo obnoxiously at them. The couple laughed at the squealing boy. Doyoung can be so dramatic sometimes._ _

__

__“So the date’s decided,” Doyoung exclaimed. “Where are you having it then?”_ _

__

__“Bangkok,” Ten said while Taeyong responded with “Seoul.”_ _

__

__They glowered at each other. They may have agreed on the date but the place, not so much. After listing the pros and cons of having the wedding at their respective hometowns and some shouting mix with Ten cursing in his mother tongue, they agreed on having it in Bangkok. As usual, Ten won Taeyong over. The older boy would jump from a 100-story building if the Thai boy asked him to, honestly._ _

__

__

“It’s almost time, hyung,” Ten reminded him, nudging his cheek with his nose.

 

Taeyong held his lover closer. “I don’t want to, yet,” he sighed.

 

“But we have to, you know that,” the younger whispered.

 

He nodded in understanding. The sun is almost gone and the sky is already tinted with violet and black hues. The starts are appearing one by one and the moon is almost visible from where they were sitting. The waves are also getting stronger as they enjoyed the calm blowing of the wind.

 

“I don’t want to let go of you again,” Taeyong broke the silence. “Never again.”

 

 

__The whole yacht was in chaos as the sirens blared, signaling danger. Taeyong woke up hastily. He shook his fiance awake, panic starting creep into his veins._ _

__

__“Baby, we have to go,” Taeyong exclaimed._ _

__

__Ten immediately rubbed sleep away from his eyes when he heard the distress in his lover’s voice. Then his eyes widened when he heard the sirens. He stood up from their bed quickly and started to run to look for their friends._ _

__

__“Taeyong! Ten!” Taeil called somewhere from their left. “We’re over here!”_ _

__

__They went to the source of the voice, their hands clasped tightly against each other. They ran faster when the water started to reach their calves. The yacht was slowly tipping over and the location was quickly being filled with water._ _

__

__Taeyong smiled in relief when he saw that everyone was there, already in life jackets. They almost reached them when the yacht suddenly split in half. They saw their friend’s horrified faces then the half of the yacht where they were standing is sinking. Taeyong looked deep into Ten’s eyes._ _

__

__“Do you trust me?” he asked._ _

__

__“Yes, with my whole life,” his lover replied almost immediately._ _

__

__“Good. Now, we’re gonna run really fast then we’ll jump into the water and swim to the surface, okay?” Taeyong held Ten’s hand tighter than ever._ _

__

__They looked at each other then started running. When they’ve reached the end, they held their breaths then jumped. The water splashed around them as they canon-balled into the sea. Everything was dark and cold when they were in the water. Taeyong swimmed to the surface with Ten’s hand held tightly in his. He swam harder than he ever has, the pressure underwater making it harder to reach the surface. But, then, Ten slowly loosened his grip on the older’s hand. The latter glanced at his lover and tugged him closer. No__ , __he wouldn’t let this happen. He can’t ever let go. He won’t. But Ten’s hand letting go of his and the pressure held him down, preventing Taeyong from taking his fiance’s hand back in his.__

__

__He can’t quite see it, but he’s sure that Ten just mouthed ‘I love you’ to him. The ring caught on his fingers as he watched the love of his life drown and his lungs be filled with water. He screamed silently into the water. He was about to swim back to Ten, to save him, when someone pulled him into the surface. It was Jaehyun._ _

__

__“Jae, I need to go down there,” Taeyong yelled. “I need to save Ten.”_ _

__

__“No, stay here, hyung,” Jaehyun said. “I’ll look for him.”_ _

__

__He watched Jaehyun swim back to the deep waters as the others pulled him up the lifeboat. Yuta wrapped a towel around his shaking body. But the towel doesn’t give enough warmth. He needs Ten to hug him and tell him that everything will be alright. He needs his lover to be okay. He needs to see him alive and well. He needs to tell him how much he loved younger. He needs to marry him and spend the rest of his life with him. When they’re safe and on land, he’ll marry him right away._ _

__

__Taeyong felt like it was eternity as he waited for his friend and his fiance to come back up the surface. Every single second that passed by was torture. He felt as though he’s underwater again. He’s trying to find Ten but he can’t see anything. It’s dark and it’s cold. He can’t do anything as he looked and swam frantically in the dark sea._ _

__

__Then, Jaehyun resurfaced but he’s alone.__ No. __Jaehyun is trying to say that it’s too dark to see anything but Taeyong is screaming inside to hear him.__ No. __Jaehyun is explaining that the pressure is too much and that he can’t find Ten.__ No. __Jaehyun is saying that they should call the authorities to help them find Ten.__ No. __Jaehyun is trying to explain everything to him.__

__

__“No!” Taeyong screamed. “No! I need to see Ten. I need to save him,” he said hastily. “I-I need him.”_ _

__

__Taeyong prepared to jump into the water but his friends are holding him back. He screamed and thrashed against their hold on him. He needs to see his lover. He needs to go back there and save him. He needs to protect Ten. He needs to be there for Ten. He can’t just leave him down there._ _

__

__“You don’t understand!” He sobbed. “I love Ten more than my life and I don’t care if I die trying to save him. I just really need to see him.”_ _

__

__His tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. He sobbed loudly as his body shook.__ No. __Ten can’t die yet. Taeyong still needs to marry him.__ No. __Taeyong promised him that he’ll never leave him behind. He promised him that he’ll do anything for Ten.__ No. __They still need to plan their wedding in Bangkok. They still need to grow old together. They still need to spend the rest of their lives together.__ No.

 

__“No!” He screamed in agony. “Ten! You can’t die yet! You just can’t!” He cried into the wind._ _

__

__Johnny hugged his suffering friend and let him cry his heart out. Taeyong cried and cried and cried yet it still hurts. He clenched his fist and felt something cold and solid on his hand. He opened it and saw their engagement ring. He cried harder in Johnny’s embrace as he looked at the ring._ _

__

__

Taeyong held the ring hanging on his necklace like a pendant. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill as he remembered the day his world crumbled. He had lost Ten. It was all his fault. If only he held onto his hand tighter, Ten would still be alive and he would be married to the most beautiful person. He loves his wife and his children but no one will ever compare to Ten. Ten is his life, his world, his oxygen, his universe, his true love, his soul mate; his everything. Since that tragedy happened, he often visits the same shore to see Ten or, more accurately, the ghost of Ten. He’s still amazed that he managed to love someone else other than Ten. Almost thirty years ago, he sat on the very same spot, asking Ten for permission to love someone else, to marry someone else. Ten smiled at him and told him that if that’s what makes him happy, then he should. He cried so hard that day. Being with Ten is what makes him happy but he can’t be with him just yet. Ten doesn’t want him to.

 

“It’s too soon,” the younger would always say.

 

Almost three decades later, he still remembers to visit Ten. He even had a house built near the sea so he could stay there as long as he wants without worrying about traffic and transportation. His wife understood his situation. He had told him, a few weeks into their relationship, that he had lost the love of his life and it’s hard to let go of someone whom you love so much. She accepted the fact that Taeyong would always love Ten. The house was actually her idea. He made sure that he still had time for his family even if he’s swarmed with work and even when he visits Ten almost every month. Their two children always asked questions but he said that he’ll tell them when they’re old enough. And, sure enough, he told the kids the story of him and Ten. They were confused but, somehow, they understood him. They resented him, at some point, for it but he’s sure that they’ll completely understand when they fall in love.

 

“It’s time, Taeyong,” Ten whispered.

 

“You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I love you so much, Ten,” he confessed, his eyes glassy.

 

Taeyong kissed his forehead and held his face. Ten’s face never changed. He still looked like the same Ten that he had lost so long ago---so pure, so beautiful---while Taeyong has wrinkles all over his face and aching muscles that hurt every time he moves. Ten kissed the corner of his mouth in return. The younger’s touch felt cold like usual. He watched Ten walking back into the ocean, his hair flying in different directions due to the wind, with a smile on his face.

 

“Grandpapa!” Taeyong’s four-year-old granddaughter called him while running towards him.

 

He caught the child in his arms and lifted her up in the air. The bubbly child giggled uncontrollably. They faced the sea and watched the sun disappear as Ten did. He bit his lip to stop his tears from falling.

 

The child in his hold waved enthusiastically. “Bye, Ten oppa!” She exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> may 24 is when i started writing taeten moments on aff so.....
> 
> i hope you liked it hehehe~ please give me some feeback~ thank you xx


End file.
